1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic measurement device, a head unit, a probe, a diagnostic device, and the like.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-341085, for example, an ultrasonic probe has been disclosed, in which an insulating material layer is provided from a part of a rear surface electrode of a bulk piezoelectric member to a side surface of the piezoelectric member, a conductive material layer is provided to be continuous with a front surface electrode of the piezoelectric member and wrap around to the rear surface electrode, and a wiring which is formed on a flexible substrate is connected to the conductive material layer and the rear surface electrode on the rear surface side of the piezoelectric member.